With LOVE
by Bandana Merah
Summary: Update chap 2! Perjalanan terbentuknya sebuah boyband dengan segala intriknya. Narusaku, Sasusaku R&R onegai
1. PROLOG

Ne...

Kadang persahabatan dimulai dengan sesuatu yang tak diduga..

Cinta sering kali ditemukan disaat yang tak disangka-sangka.

Dan masalah selalu membayangi ketika bahagia akan menjelang.

...namun yakinlah, semua masalah akan menemukan solusi!

* * *

**With LOVE **

**Writed by Hoshi Yukinua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[~prolog~]**

* * *

"Jadi semua iklan yang mempromosikan tentang ini sudah disebar?" tanya seorang wanita yang memakai baju biru tua. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang beralaskan kaca tak sabar.

"Sudah Nona," jawab gadis yang menjadi sekretaris sang direktur sejak lama.

"Respon?" Iris birunya seakan menelan wanita berrambut hitam model segi empat. Dengan poni lurus segaris alis berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takut yang tersirat dari matanya.

"Positif, Nona," jawab sang sekretaris sumringah.

"Hem.. Kerja bagus Shizune. Kembali keruanganmu. Laporkan perkembangannya setiap sejam sekali," ucap wanita itu. Kakinya jenjang yang ter-ekspose berkat rok mini itu bergoyang pelan."Ah, panggilkan Shikamaru keruanganku."

"Baik, Nona. Saya permisi." Setelah membungkuk agak dalam Shizune pun meninggalkan ruangan direktur dengan segera.

.

]

.

]

.

* * *

Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Tapi sebagai manusia kita wajib berusaha.

Mengusahakan yang terbaik!

* * *

.

[

.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang. Pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning menoleh. Seulas senyum tipis tercipta melihat siapa orang yang memangilnya. "Yo kawan! Tenyata kau bekerja _part time_ di kafe sekarang."

"Selamat datang Lee. Seperti yang kau lihat. Kalau tak bekerja aku makan apa? Hahaha," jawab si jabrik ringan. "Jadi mau pesan apa?" Pemuda yang bernama Naru tetap berusaha profesional walaupun pelanggannya adalah sahabatnya.

"Ah.. ya.. ya," Lee menggaruk kepalanya yang mirip jamur shitake. Model rambut jadul dengan minyak rambut yang memberi efek blink-blink(?). "Spageti untuk vegetarian dan jus alpukat."

"Hah, kau masih tetap sama Lee. Masih vegetarian." Pemuda dengan senyum yang tetap terpasang mencatat pesanan Lee. "Spageti untuk vegetarian dan jus alpukat. Ada yang lain, Lee-_sama_."

"Ya begitulah." Pemuda berubuh langsing ini tersenyum mendengar kata 'sama' ada dibelakang namanya. "Ah, cukup itu saja."

Naruto mengambil pesanan. Sesekali ia menyapa pelanggan yang baru datang dan tak lupa memberi senyuman yang lebar. Tak lama ia pun mengantar makanan yang di pesan Lee.

"Jadi, kau masih aktif menyanyi dan _dance_, Naru?" tanya pemuda berbaju serba hijau itu ketika Naru menurunkan makanan dari baki. Matanya menatap lurus pada gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau yang sudah sejak awal diletakkan.

Wajah Naruto tersigap. Kepalanya tertunduk sekejap,"I...tu.. sudah lama sekali." Sebuah senyum terpampang diwajah itu, namun Lee tahu senyuman itu terkandung kesedihan dan kepedihan.

"Kau tahu? _Senju Entertainment_ mengadakan penjaringan artis baru. Aku bekerja disana sebagai admin. _Part time_. Kalau kau mau aku akan mempromosikanmu!" ucap Lee bersemangat.

"Ehemm," suara deheman terdengar. Ah, manager kafe. Naruto segera mengeluarkan cengirannya pada Lee dan menampilkan gestur maaf dengan menunjukkan wajah bersalah.

"Naru," Lee mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama. "Ini nomorku. Waktu pendaftarannya selama sepuluh hari dan sekarang sudah masuk hari kedua. Sisa delapan hari lagi. Kabari aku bila kau tertarik dan berubah pikiran."

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati. Bila anda butuh bantuan anda bisa memanggil saya disana," jawab Naru dengan kalimat _costumer_ _service_. Lee tertawa tertahan dan meletakkan kartu namanya kedalam baki. Naruto kembali menempati posisi _standby_-nya. Senyuman tak tepas dari bibirnya, namun dari sorot matanya yang kosong menandakan ia berfikir keras atas tawaran Lee.

.

]

.

* * *

Manusia adalah makhluk yang kompleks.

Dengan jutaan ekspresi dan gestur tubuh.

Namun manusia juga diberi kemampuan untuk menela'ah maksud isyarat-isyarat itu

Karena manusia adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna.

* * *

.

[

'

"Sasuke," panggil gadis berambut merah muda. Tangannya bergelayut manja pada lengan pemuda yang ia panggil Sasuke. Tak peduli tatapan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di taman kota pada pagi hari.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Tetap berjalan tanpa sedikitpun ada usaha untuk melirik gadis yang ada disampingnya.

"Suke, kamu masih suka bernyanyi?" tanya sang gadis dengan nada lebih hati-hati.

Pemuda berambut emo itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" kali ini pemuda itu menghentikan langkah dan memutar tubuhnya menatap sang gadis.

Sakura melepas rangkulan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari tas jinjingnya. Dengan serius ia membalik helai demi helai halamannya, memperhatikan setiap pokok berita. Ia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kau membuatku menunggu," desis Sasuke kesal.

Sakura melirik ke wajah Sasuke dan melempar pandangan memohon. Wajah kesal pemuda beriris arang itu membuatnya menambah kecepatannya mencari hal yang ingin ia tunjukkan. "Ah, ini dia!" seru Sakura sesaat kemudian. Ia membuka lebar majalah dan melipat kearah sebaliknya. Kemudian menunjukkan sebelah sisi halaman yang berisi sebuah poster. "Ajang pencarian personil _boyband_, Sasuke."

"Hubungannya denganku?" tanya Bungsu uchiha dingin. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana jins dan membuang pandangannya ke jalan raya.

"Kamu mengerti maksudku, Suke!" rajuk Sakura. Rajukan itu berubah menjadi nada yang lebih serius. "Kamu tak akan selamanya terpuruk, kan? Kau punya kemampuan, _skill_! Jangan biarkan mereka menekan dan meremehkanmu. Kamu seorang Uchiha, Sasuke!"

Iris nan kelam itu membulat kemudian menutup. "Aku tak tahu, Sa...," perkataannya terputus ketika telunjuk gadis beriris hijau cemerlang itu menempel dibibirnya.

"Aku mendukungmu. Kau tahu itu!" bisik Sakura. Tangannya menyusup pelan kedalam jaket dan memeluk pinggang Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Lalukanlah. Jangan terkukung dalam bayang-bayang, Sasuke!"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang akibat pelukan tiba-tiba dari gadis Haruno itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang perlahan. Pelan tubuhnya mengendur dan membalas pelukan gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Menghirup aroma _stroberry_ yang menguar lembut dari tubuh sang gadis, menenangkan sekaligus menguatkan.

"Aku... akan melakukannya,"gumam Sasuke pelan disambut senyum hangat dari Sakura.

Ah, mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang membuat seluruh taman kota yang ramai menjadi hening akibat kemesraan pasangan muda yang terlalu buka-bukaan.

'

]

.

* * *

Senyum dan tawa,

murung dan tangisan,

marah dan teriakan,

...adalah pasangan ekspresi yang selalu ada pada manusia.

Kita tak mampu menahan semua bentuk emosi.

Tapi yakinkah, sebuah ikatan yang dihubung dengan ketulusan dan keikhlasan tak akan longgar!

* * *

.

[

'

"Oi," Panggil seseorang berkuncir muncul dipintu ruangan serba putih. Ia berjalan ke sebuah meja dan langsung menempelkan panggulnya pada bangku dan menempelkan wajahnya di permukaan meja kayu itu. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Aku punya nama, Shikamaru. Kiba, K I B A, bukan _OI_!" jawab pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik memanjang di kedua sisi pipinya. Ia tampak sibuk di meja praktikumnya. Tangan kanannya memegang pisau dan pingset bergantian sedang tangan kirinya sibuk mencatat. Sepertinya pemuda bernama Kiba ini kidal. Dihadapan pemuda ini tergolek tak bernyawa dan dalam bentuk yang tak jelas alis acak-acakan seekor katak (_poor_ katak).

"Ya ya," jawab Shikamaru malas. Shikamaru sang pria berkuncir menggeliat dari tidurnya. Tangan kanannya manahan dagunya sedang tangan kiri terjuntai bebas di paha kirinya. "Agensiku mengadakan, ajang pencarian personil boyband di- ."

"Boyband?" ucap pemuda yang sedang mengenakan jas putih memutus ucapan Shikamaru. Jari-jemari Kiba berhenti beraktivitas. Pisaunya terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. "Apa kau bilang? Boyband? Jangan mengolok-olokku, Shikamaru?" tubuh Kiba kini menghadap Shikamaru seluruhnya. Matanya membulat penuh harap. Suara yang tadinya tak peduli berubah bersemangat.

"Aku terlalu malas untuk berbohong, Kiba," ucapnya malas. Sesaat ia menguap lebar dan menggosok matanya. "Aku diminta si _Nenek_ untuk menjadi manager dari peserta terpilih."

"_Yatta_! Kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang, bodoh! Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan formulirnya?" teriaknya bersemangat. " Ah, aku harus segera beres-beres."

"Aku juga baru dapat informasinya seminggu yang lalu dan kita tak pernah bertemu," ucap Shikamaru membela diri. Tangan kirinya kini menggaruk kepala bagian belakang. "Kau terlalu banyak mengikuti UKM, Kiba."

"Seminggu yang lalu? Itu sudah lama! Ais, berapa lama waktu pendaftarannya?" tanya pemuda yang kini mencuci tangan dan peralatannya di westafel. Sisa-sisa darah dimeja lab telah bersih dan tak ada lagi bangkai katak disana. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang formulirnya."

"Ya ya, memang lama. Kau terlalu sulit ditemukan. Waktunya sepuluh hari dan kau ambil formulirnya di koran _Makro Montly_," jelas Shikamaru.

"Apa? _Makro Montly_ itu ? Koran bisnis yang bahkan pebisnis saja jarang membaca. Apa tidak ada formulir _soft_-nya di _website_?" tanya Kiba kaget. _Makro Montly_? Yang benar saja? _Senju Entertainment_ pasti sudah gila. Senyum meringis pun terpampang diwajah pemuda pecinta hewan itu. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan alat-alat bedah yang tadi digunakan dan memasukkan dalam kotak.

"Tidak ada _soft_-nya. Perusahaan tidak menerima _email_. Kau tahulah, _strategi dagang_. Bergegaslah, kau harus tahu pendaftarnya sudah melebihi lumayan banyak," ucap Shikamaru sambil berdiri. "Jangan lupa berlatih. Aku masih ada kelas. _Jaa_."

"Ah, sudah mau pergi? _Arigatou na_, Shikamaru!" teriaknya pada Shikamaru yang menghilang dibalik pintu labor.

'

]

.

* * *

Sahabat tak hanya terhubung dalam sebuah prinsip membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan.

Sahabat tak hanya dihubungkan karena situasi dan kondisi.

Sahabat tak hanya dihubungkan hanya karna butuh komunikasi dan mendampingi.

Sahabat adalah hubungan antara satu dati dengan hati yang lainnya hingga membentuk sebuah koneksi kuat.

.

* * *

[

'

Seorang pria berambut panjang dengan kaca mata hitam dimatanya berjalan keluar dari sebuah gedung menuju area parkir. Dibelakangnya seorang wanita mengikutinya.

"Neji-_sama_, jadwal pemotretan anda untuk selanjutnya adalah di Kumo - Negara Rai pada jam dua belas siang nanti, pada jam tiga sore ada pameran busana bersama _designer_ Mitarashi Anko-_sama_ di Konoha. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat dulu selama perjalanan ke Kumo, Neji-_sama_," ucap wanita ketika sudah memasuki mobil.

Pria itu menyamankan duduknya di kursi. "Baiklah. _Arigatou_, Uzuki-_san_," ucapnya pelan. Tangannya yang putih melepas kaca mata dan meletakkannya di bagian kursi yang tidak ia duduki. Tak lama kemudian matanya telah terpejam dengan tangan dilipat di tepan perutnya. Dan mobil pun meninggalkan area parkir.

Uzuki Yuzao, wanita yang menyetir kini adalah manager dari Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan artis dan model terkenal. Wanita yang lahir pada tiga November dua puluh delapan tahun yang silam ini telah dua tahun menjadi manager sang artis muda ini. Gadis beriris coklat ini merupakan manager dari artis lain sebelumnya namun setelah kedatangan Neji. Dengan tinggi seratus enam puluh tiga sentimeter dan berat lima puluh koma lima kilogram, cukup ideal, sebenarnya ia pernah diminta menjadi model. Namun menolak dengan alasan lebih menyukai pekerjaan sebagai manager.

Setelah lima belas menit berkendara sebuah nada dering menggema di didalam mobil. Segera wanita bermarga Uzuki itu meminggirkan mobilnya ke sisi jalan dan segera mengangkat teleponnya

"_Moshi-moshi_!... Ya saya Uzuki Yuzao. Ah, direktur? Ya... ya, ... Benarkah? _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ direktur. Emm, Baiklah. Akan saya sampaikan pada Neji-sama nanti. Sekarang beliau sedang beristirahat. _Hai_, _konnichiwa_." Yuzao segera menutup telepon genggamnya dan menghidupkan kembali mesin mobil. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Jadi apa kabar gembiranya, Uzuki-_san_?" suara bariton dari kursi belakang menghilangkan senyuman dari bibir tipis Yuzao.

"Sejak kapan Anda bangun, Neji-_sama_?" tanya wanita berambut ungu ini. Ia merapikan rambutnya yag agak berantakan kemudian menggas mobil sehingga melaju ke badan jalan.

"Sejak teleponmu berdering," jawab Neji singkat. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"_Gomenasai_, Neji-_sama_. Direktur memberi kabar ada Ajang Pencarian Personil Boyband di _Senju Entertainment_. Beliau meminta anda untuk mengikutinya," jelas Yuzao semangat. "Bagaimana menurut anda?" Mobil dikendarakan yuzao melaju dengan anggun dengan kecepatan delapan puluh kilometer per jam.

"_Boyband_? Apa Hiashi _jii_-_sama_ tak salah? Aku tak terlalu baik dalam bernyanyi. Begitu pula dengan _dance_, tak begitu ahli. Apa ini tak bercanda Uzuki-_san_?" ucap pemuda beriris ungu muda ini tak suka.

"Tapi perusahaan telah mendatarkan anda, Neji-_sama_. Tidak mungkin dibatalkan," ucap Yuzao pelan. Berusaha tak menimbulkan nada panik dalam nada bicaranya.

Neji menghela nafas. Dia tak mampu menolak keinginan pamannya itu, mengingat sang paman adalah pengganti orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

"Jadi kapan audisinya?" mau tak mau Neji menanyakan hal yang paling tak ingin ia tanyakan.

"Dua hari lagi, Neji-_sama_," kali ini Yuzao tak menutupi nada ragu dari ucapannya.

"A-APAA?" teriak Neji OOC. Ha~ah, Yuzao merasa perjalanannya hari ini akan menjadi lebih panjang dari hari-hari biasanya.

'

]

.

* * *

Kekuatan manusia itu berasal dari empat elemen.

Dari lingkungan disebut pengaruh.

Dari keluarga disebut rasa aman.

Dari atasan dan pekerjaan disebut tekanan.

Dari sahabat disebut persaingan.

Namun kekuatan utama itu berasal dari diri sendiri.

Bila diri sendiri tak ada motivasi, percayalah tak akan ada satupun keadaan yang berubah.

.

* * *

[

'

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Sabaku-_san_," sapa setiap mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut merah baru saja memasuki pekarangan Universitas Negeri Suna. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak mengenal ketua perwakilan siswa Universitas Negeri Suna ini? Mahasiswa yang memiliki segudang prestasi (yah banyaklah nggak nyampe segudang juga), _rapper_ yang cukup terkenal di prefektur Suna dan _dancer_ yang handal, koki di sebuah kafe yang selalu padat pengunjung dan tak lupa poin plus-plus yaitu wajah ganteng, dengan sorot mata yang tajam namun sangat _care_ dengan orang lain.

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_," balasnya datar dan melirik singkat. Pemuda Sabaku melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke ruang kuliahnya. Kesan _cool_-nya ini yang selalu membuat orang-orang segan sekaligus kagum.

Ruang kelas yang luas. Di depan kelas terdapat panggung setinggi lima puluh sentimeter dengan bentuk setengah oval dengan diameter tujuh meter, cukup membuat sang dosen kewalahan hanya untuk berjalan dari ujung ke ujung untuk menjelaskan atau menyampaikan materi kuliah. Selanjutnya tempat mahasiswa merupakan susunan bangku yang makin kebelakang posisinya makin tinggi berkat lantai yang menyerupai tangga sehinga memudahkan sang siswa untuk melihat papan tulis ataupun sang dosen ketika menyampaikan materi.

Kelas telah ramai. Begitu sampai di kelas sang pemuda Sabaku langsung menuju bangku bagian tengah dibaris kedua, bangku biasa yang dia duduki, duduk dengan tenang dan menatap lurus kearah depan.

"Gaara-_kun_? _Ohayou_... Kamu datang cepat hari ini," sapa gadis berambut panjang sepinggang ini. Gaara melirik gadis yang menyapanya.

"_Ohayou_ Matsuri. Begitulah," jawab Gaara singkat. Gadis bernama Matsuri segera duduk disebelah Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_, acara seminar untuk hari hidup sehat bagaimana? Kamu sudah punya konsep?" tanya Matsuri sembari mengeluarkan binder.

"Belum. Siang nanti akan ada rapat, kan?" jawab Gaara balik bertanya. Wajahnya tetap menunjukkan datar ekspresi. Namun Matsuri tahu, sang ketua acara susah bekerja keras seminggu ini demi kesuksesan acara.

"_Ohayou_!" sapa gadis yang selalu memakai bando di kepala memasuki ruang kelas dengan ceria. Ketika matanya menemukan dua sosok yan dicarinya, ia langsung menuju bangku keduanya.

"_Ohayou_ Ayame-_chan_. Sini..sini.. aku dan Gaara-_kun_ sedang membahas seminar," ucap Matsuri membalas sapaan Ayame. Tangan melambai kearah Ayame yang sedang menuju bangkunya dan Gaara.

"_Ne_..._ne_... kalian berdua selalu serius. Bermain-mainlah. Lihatlah!" ucap Ayame sembari menunjukkan majalah. "Yang ini. Bagaimana? Keren, kan?"

Gaara dan Matsuri serempak melihat ke majalah yang ditunjuk oleh jari Ayame. Ada profil artis _rapper_ internasional. Gaara langsung antusias dan Matsuri menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"_Sugoi_!" jerit Matsuri langsung merebut sang majalah dari tangan Ayame dan membukanya bersama Gaara. Matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan melihat banyak artis-artis kesukaannya. "Dari mana kamu mendapatkan ini, Ayame-_chan_? Ini majalah langka!"

Gaara berhenti melihat majalah dan menatap fokus pada Ayame. Sepertinya ia turut antusias menunggu jawaban gadis yang merupakan saudara jauh dari pemilik pengusaha ramen terkenal di konoha, Takeuchi.

"Ra ha si a," Ayame mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tertawa ketika Matsuri memukulnya gemas, sedang Gaara tersenyum tipis sesaat. Setelah Matsuri berhenti memukulinya, Ayame langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu lagi.

"_Makro Montly_?"ucap Matsuri dan Gaara serempak begitu Ayame meletakkan majalah itu kedepan para sahabatnya. Mereka memang kuliah jurusan manajemen. Tapi untuk percaya seorang Ayame membawa majalah bisnis, walau reputasi majalah ini agak errr... bu (ups)- kurang baik, tetap saja sangat mengherankan. Membaca tulisan singkat saja ia malas apalagi membaca majalah yang agak ambu(ah~)- ruwet. Gaara saja yang tenang langsung menampakkan sedikit kerutan di antara kedua alisnya. Mengherankan.

"Kalian... apa-apaan pandangan tak percaya kalian itu!" rajuk Ayame tak suka. Ia langsung menarik majalah _Makro Montly_, dan membuka halamannya. "Baca ini," katanya lagi menunjukkan kolom iklan.

"Ajang Pencarian Personil _Boyband_?" tanya Matsuri bingung. Kali ini Gaara tak bersuara.

"Ya. Dan aku sudah mendaftarkan Gaara dalam audisi ini kemaren sore," ucap Ayame sambil tersenyum menyeramkan.

'Ah~ tidak! Kumohon Kami-sama, jangan terjadi lagi!' jerit Matsuri dalam hati. Sifat yang langsung melakukan sesuatu tanpa berfikirnya kambuh. Matsuri diam-diam melirik gaara. Ajaib. Tak ada perubahan di wajah stoic pada pemuda minim ekspresi itu. Matsuri kini melirik Ayame lagi. Ada serengai kemenangan diwajah putih sang gadis yang memiliki dua kepribadian.

"Kapan?" pertanyaan Gaara sukses membuat Matsuri bertambah heran. Apakah Gaara sebegitu senangnya dengan _rapper_ dan _dance_ hingga dia mau mengikuti audisi itu padahal Ayame mendaftarkannya tanpa izin? Entahlah. Hanya Gaara dan Kami-_sama_ yang tahu jawabannya.

"Besok," jawab Ayame singkat sukses membuat Matsuri sweetdrop. "Aku akan mengantarmu sekalian pukang ke rumah paman Takeuchi," tambah Ayame lalu melirik matsuri. "Kamu mau ikut, Matsuri?" tanyanya yang sukses membuat yang ditanya terbingung-bungung.

"Baiklah," jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari iklan itu. "Ah, _Arigatou_, Ayame-_san_," sambung pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala

"_Hai...hai doita_! Aku tahu Gaara-_kun_ tak akan menolak," ucapnya bahagia. "Aku jemput kalian di rumah ya! Matsuri-_chan_ jangan ketiduran, ok!" teriak Ayame agak keras sehinga mengundang perhatian mahasiswa lain yang telah memenuhi ruangan.

'Eh? Aku belum bilang setuju kan?' batin si gadis yang duduk disamping Gaara. Matsuri pun hanya menghela nafas. Maklum. "Ayame-_chan_, mau kemana? Dosennya mau masuk!" teriakan matsuri menggema.

"Bisnis." Suara Ayame menghilang diiringi salah satu dosen _killer_ masuk. Huahh~~, entah mengapa suhu ruangan yang full AC ini memanas.

.

'

]

.

**To be continue**

* * *

{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}

**~Omake~**

Naruto, pemuda setinggi seratus tujuh puluh lima ini melepas pakaian kerjanya. Tangannya menyusup ke saku celana, menggapai kertas. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga setelah Lee menawarkan ajakan untuk mengikuti audisi. Tiga hari berfikir untuk sekedar mengatakan "ya" sebenarnya tidak sulit, yang sulit adalah masalah yang ia hadapi. Ia berusaha menutupi dan melupakannya. Namun bila takdir mengatakan ya entah bagaimana ia menolak. Tawaran Lee menjadi mimpi-mimpi yang memburu.

Pemuda yang dipipinya terdapat garis halus masing-masing tiga dipipi kiri dan kanan ini menghela nafas menetapkan hati.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Ia memencet nomor telepon yang tertera di kartu nama. Ditekannya tombol hijau. Menunggu dan tersambung! Nada tunggu yang bergema dilorong telinganya menambah rasa gundah.

"_Moshi-moshi,"_ terdengar suara disana. _"Kore wa nan desuka?"_

"Lee, ini aku Naruto. Aku akan ikut audisi itu," ucap Naruto tanpa ragu-ragu lagi.

"_Souka? Baguslah! Aku tunggu di kantor besok siang jam dua belas di lobi. Jaa."_

"_Arigatou_," ucap Naruto tulus dan menutup telepon genggamnya. Tangannya bergerak menyimpan telepon genggamnya kedalam saku dan mengambil tas sandangnya. Sebuah senyum terukir dibibir itu. Entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaan yang lebih ringan sekarang.

{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}

* * *

_Gomen na_, Yuki udah bikin fic multichap lagi. Nggak bertanggung jawab ama "Sensei, onegai". Entah mengapa ide _Sensei, onegai_ menghilang begitu aja. Mungkin karena ada yang bilang itu fic rada ada aroma _Shonen Ai_. Gyaaa! Nggak mau! Awalnya Yuki cuma bercanda dan bikin reader penasaran. Lama-lama kok naruto karakternya jadi melambai gitu ya? Sasuke juga gitu. Shika ikut-ikutan. Gah! Walo Yuki pembaca segala tapi nggak cukup kuat bikin fic yang _shonen-ai_ beraroma _romance_. Ada saran? Apa Yuki hapus aja ya ficnya? Tapi sayang... Dilema nih... Udah lama nih Yuki nimbang-nimbang. Makanya mau update juga mandeg. Padahal idenya ampe tamat udah ada.

Eum, cukup cuap-cuap tentang _Sensei_, onegai. Bagaimana _minna_? Ficnya? Idenya pasaran ya? Yuki lagi penasaran ama _boyband_. Kenapa para _boyband_ bisa segitu disukai di Indonesia. Dulu Yuki sukanya ama Westlife ama F4, jadul ya, tapi mereka kan nggak banyak ngelakukan gerakan pas nyanyi. _So_, Yuki sekarang lagi meneliti (sok ilmuan perbedaaan) boyband Barat, Jepang, Korea dan Indonesia juga n_n. Ada saran, masukan atau kekurangan? Silahkan layangkan lewat PM. Karena Yuki masih rada linglung, Yuki membutuhkan banyak info mengenai _boyband_, cara pembagian suara, panggilan-panggilan lucu dsb...

Oya, ada yang tau apa itu _magnae_?

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 1

Pagi ini entah mengapa serasa lebih berat dari pada biasanya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Sebuah kaca besar merefleksikan tubuh tegap Naruto. Kulit tan nan sempurna terpampang sempurna namun ada sesuatu yang lain bahu kiri itu. Ada kedutan berupa garis sepanjang setengah jengkal jari dewasa. Tangannya menyentuh luka itu sementara matanya terpejam. Sekelumit bayangan masa lalu berkeliaran di di benak pemuda itu. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dan paru-paru pun serasa sulit untuk mengembang dan mengepis. Nafasnya terasa sesak.

'Jangan begini,' batin Naruto berusaha mengusir bayangan-bayangan yang berseliweran dibenaknya. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan menampilkan irisnya yang berwarna biru cerah. Perlahan nafasnya kembali teratur.

"Oshh! Semangat audisi!"

* * *

**With LOVE**

**Writed by Hoshi Yukinua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[~ Chapter Satu~]**

**[~|**typos|ide pasaran|pengulangan kata|EYD agak berantakan|**~]**

**[~**|kesalahan penggunaan serapan bahasa asing|**~]**

**[~**|errr.., selamat membaca|**~]**

* * *

[

Halaman Senju Entertainment dipenuhi pemuda-pemuda dari seluruh penjuru dunia Shinobi. Wanita beriris biru memandang puas dari lantai lima belas. Sang direktur senju Entertainment yang selalu terlihat cantik ini kini mengenakan dress ketat semata kali berwarna hijau tua. Sedang rambutnya disanggul simple menonjolkan leher jenjangnya.

"Shizune, bagaimana persiapan ruang audisi?" tanya Tsunade tanpa melepaskan tatapannnya pada luar jendela.

"Meja juri sudah ditata dalam ruangan kedap suara. Semua kru sudah siap," jelas Shizune singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan para juri?"

"Mereka sudah datang, Tsunade-sama."

"Meja registrasi, para sekuriti dan kursi peserta di hall?"

"Sudah, Tsunade-sama."

"Hmm," Tsunade mengangkat yangan kirinya melihat jam. Jam tujuh tepat. "Segera buka audisi, aku akan rurun kebawah sebentar lagi."

"Baik Tsunade-sama." Shizune membungkukkan badan dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

]

* * *

[

"Selamat datang pada semua peserta pada Ajang Pencarian Personil Boyband di hall Senju Entertainment ini," sapa Tsunade lantang panggung kecil yang telah disiapkan panitia acara untuk acara pembukaan dan hiburan. "Saya sebagai direktur Senju Entertainment mengucapkan terima kasih atas antusiasme kalian semua. Untuk itu saya mengharapkan penampilan terbaik dari semua peserta. Selamat berjuang."

Tsunade turun dari panggung diiringi dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari peserta audisi. Selanjutnya Audisi pun dimulai.

Para peserta satu persatu memasuki ruang audisi. Dengan tiga orang sebagai juri yaitu Hakate Sakumo yang terkenak dengan sebutan '_white fang'_ yang merupakan produser dan pencipta lagu, Mujin Muu yang ditubuhnya banyak terbelit kain kasa sesuai dengan nama klannya '_UnHuman'_ yang merupakan _dancer_ senior dan yang terakhir sang direktur Senju Entertainment yang telah mampu melahirkan banyak bintang dari agensinya.

Suasana hall begitu tegang. Walau telah ada beberapa artis dibawah naungan Senju Entertainment yang tampil dan berusaha menghibur dan memberi motivasi para peserta tapi tetap saja tak mengurangi ketegangan. Sebagian besar peserta duduk gelisah di kursi tunggunya sambil komat kamit menghafal lagu. Ada juga yang latihan sambil memegang alat musik. Sisanya melakukan beberapa gerakan dance. Benar-benar menegangkan.

"_Nee_, Gaara-_kun_. Kamu tidak latihan?" tanya Matsuri. Gadis yang kini mengenakan kaus simple berwarna ungu muda dengan rok rimple selutut berwarna putih. Bersama Gaara dan Ayame, ia telah sampai di Konoha sejak kemaren yakni hari sabtu dengan menggunakan mobil Ayame. Mereka bertiga bermalam di tumah paman Ayame, Takeuchi.

Matsuri duduk tak tenang disebelah Gaara. Sebagai informasi setiap peserta dibatasi hanya boleh membawa maksimal dua orang untuk menemani disaat audisi. Bila yang menemani lebih dari dua orang sisanya menunggu di luar gedung Senju Entertainment.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. Ayame yang melihat hal itu tersenyum.

"Sa~, Matsuri-_chan_. Kamu seperti tak mengenal Gaara saja." Ayame mengedipkan mata kirinya cepat. "Aku yakin, Gaara-_kun_ sudah latihan intensif. Percaya deh," ucap Ayame semangat.

Perhatian mereka dan seluruh peserta audisi terhenti teralih ketika mendengar keributan di depan pintu masuk hall. Seorang wanita mencoba menerobos masuk namun dihalangi pihak keamanan. Dibelakangnya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut panjang sibuk menelepon dengan telepon genggamnya.

"Saya tidak terima," teriak Yuzao kesal. "Saya telah menghubungi Tsunade-_sama_ atas keterlambatan kami," sambungnya memberi alibi.

Para keamanan saling menatap. Bingung harus berbuat apa. Mereka hanya menuruti perintah atasan, bahwa peserta yang datang diatas waktu yang ditetapkan dilarang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ini merupakan peserta yang kesekian yang terlambat dan mengajukan alasan yang sama.

"Tapi kami tidak diberi tahu, nona. Silahkan tinggalkan kartu identitas anda di meja registrasi disebelah sana," ucap salah satu pihak keamanan.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu? Dia Hyuuga Neji. Artis yang sedang bersinar sekaligus keturunan keluarga Hyuuga," desis Yugao. Para sekuriti menelan ludah, tegang. Ini adalah artis yang ke sembilan belas yang telat hari ini. Dan sebahagian besar mengatasnamakan ketenaran dan kesibukan. Sekarang bertambah lagi masalah dengan masalah keturunan. Ya.. ya.. ya... siapa yang tak kenal Hyuuga. Pemilik perusahaan otomotif kenamaan yang produknya di eksport ke berbagai negara. Selain itu, juga merupakan salah satu sponsor utama acara ini.

"Kami hanya menjalankan tugas, Nona. Silahkan menunggu disana sembari menunggu keputuusan oleh Tsunade-_sama_," ucap salah satu sekuriti tegang sambil menunjuk kursi bagian depan disebelah meja registrasi. Beberapa artis dan peserta awam terlihat menanti juga.

Yuzao mendengus kesal. tak puas dengan jawaban sang sekuriti.

"Neji-_sama_. Bagaimana?" tanya Yuzao meminta pertimbangan. Wajahnya terlihat beberapa kerutan yang biasanya tak ada disana. Sudah dipastikan, wanita berambut hitam ini kesal setengah mati.

"Hiashi _jii-sama_ akan mengirim surat kuasa yang dikirim Tsunade-sama padanya. Kita tunggu fax-nya," ucap Neji tenang. Ia mencopot kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya

"_Souka_?" tanya Yuzao senang tak percaya. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah pada Neji. Gara-gara dia lupa memperhatikan jam kehadiran, ia malah memprioritaskan pemotretan pada jam yang sama. Sebuah keteledoran yang fatal. Entah apa yang ahan dikatakan direktur padanya nanti.

"Ya, sekarang sebaiknya menunggu fax-nya. Ah ya Uzuki-_san_, tolong katakan pada meja registrasi bahwa kita akan menumpang fax," ucap Neji lalu berjalan menuju bangku tempat menunggu. Neji memijat kepalanya. Tak tau apa yang terjadi nanti. Awalnya saja sudah terjadi kekacauan seperti ini. . "Ah ya, Uzuki-_san_. Tolong tanyakan nomor fax di meja registrasi dan kiri pada sekretaris _jii-sama_."

"Baiklah, saya kesana sekarang."

"Hyuuga Neji-_san_?" suara seorang gadis mengejutkan Neji dari lamunannya.

"Haruno-_san_?" ucapnya begitu melihat wanita dihadapannya. Gadis yang sering bertemu dengannya ketika modeling ataupun membintangi sebuah iklan. Gadis berambut merah muda yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Anda juga mengikuti ajang ini? Saya tak menyangka anda memiliki bakat menyanyi," ucap Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Neji tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Sakura. 'Bakat menyanyi?' batin Neji meringis.

"Lalu kenapa anda tidak masuk?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Saya terlambat Haruno-_san_. Manager saya tak tahu jika harus datang jam delapan pagi paling lambat," terang Neji sambil menujuk Yuzao yang berada di meja registrasi. "Jadi anda menemani siapa disini Haruno-_san_?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan langsung Neji. Dia memang sedang menemani seseorang yaitu Sasuke. Tapi hubunganya belum diketahui publik.

"Menemani teman, Hyuuga-_san_. Sama seperti anda, dia juga salah satu peserta." Sakura menunjuk seorang pria berambut emo yang berada di bangku dalam. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena menghadap ke depan.

"Aaa~," jawab Neji mengarahkan pandangan mengikuti petunjuk Sakura.

"Neji-_sama_, sudah selesai. Anda bisa masuk sekarang," ucap Yuzao senang. Hampir saja ia berteriak bila tak ingat kini ia berada di ruangan yang sibuk. "Ah Haruno-_san_? Anda disini juga?"

"Ah, Uzuki-_san_. Begitulah. Menemani seorang teman. Tadi saya mendengar ada keributan disini. Saya keluar ketika melihat sekilas Hyuuga-_san_," ucap Sakura singkat. Dari bibirnya tak lepas dari senyuman. "Bagaimana _Uzumi_-san? Masalahnya sudah selesaikah?"

Yugao tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sudah Haruno-_san_."

"Kalau begitu mari masuk bersama-sama. Saya akan kenalkan dengan teman saya." Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam hall diiringi oleh Neji dan Yugao.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura lembut di telinga Sasuke begitu sampai di kursi tunggu Sasuke. Ia sedikit menunduk dan berbisik. Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun segera menguasai diri dan lalu berdiri. "Sasuke-_kun_ _kochirawa_ Hyuuga Neji-_san_ _desu_, partnerku di saat model dan iklan dan ini Uzuki Yuzao-_san_, managernya. "

Sasuke menanggukkan kepalanya. "Uchiha Sasuke. _Hajimemashite_."

Dan langsung dibalas oleh Neji dengan anggukan kepala pula. "Hyuuga Neji. _Hajimemashite_."

"Uzuki Yuzao. _Hajimemashite_." Yuzao membungkukkan badannya.

"Jadi, Hyuuga-_san_ dan Uzuki-_san_ akan duduk dimana?" tanya Sakura. Tempat duduk disebelahnya telah penuh terisi. Baik Sakura, Sasuke, Neji maupun Yuzao mengacuhkan para peserta lain yang kaget akan kedatangan artis pria yang terkenal. Ruang hall kembali agak ribut. Yuzao langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan melihat ada kursi yang kosong di bagian belakang.

"Haruno-_san_, sepertinya kami duduk di belakang. Ada kursi yang kosong di belakang sana.," ucap Yuzao sambil menunjukkan tempat kosong.

"Hm, benar," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami permisi dulu Haruno-_san_. Uchiha-_san_." Yuzao menundukkan kepala dan segera menuju kursi kosong.

"_Mata aimasho, _Haruno_-san_. Saya permisi Uchiha-_san_." Neji mengiringi langkah managernya.

"Jadi dia si model terkenal yang sering tampil denganmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah duduk kembali. Wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan.

Sakura menoleh cepat. "Siapa?" tanya Sakura. Lalu duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Ck," harga diri seorang Uchiha terlalu tinggi. Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika ada jari-jari tangan menyentuh jemarinya, lalu menggenggam erat.

"Cemburu?" Suara Sakura terdengar nyaris berbisik. "_Aishiteru_, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa ia selalu nyaman dengan genggaman tangan gadis yang selalu berisik didekatnya.

"_Sumimasen_," suara seorang pemuda membuat Sasuke membuka mata. Siapa lagi yang mengganggunya dan Sakura. "Saya telah memperhatikan anda dari tadi. Saya tak menyangka akan bertemu Anda. Ini sebuah keberuntungan, _dattebayo_!"

"_Nani_?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Seketika ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto. Saya penggemar anda, Haruno-_san_!" ucap pemuda bersurai kuning itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Semua peserta yang sendari tadi fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing kini terfokus pada pemuda yang tengah bertingkah agak mencolok.

"Ah, benarkah? Salam kenal. Senangnya!" ucap sakura dengan tersenyum tipis. "Kamu juga peserta, ermm..?"

"Naruto saja. Iya, saya peserta. Umm, bolehkah saya memanggil anda dengan Sakura-_chan_?" ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon. Dengan posisi tubuh masih membungkuk dengan kedua belah tangan terkatup.

Oke, semua orang menahan nafas dan Sasuke mati-matian menahan emosinya. Neji yang duduk di pojok belakang mengangkat alis namun kemudian kembali fokus terhadap lagu pada headsetnya. Sedang Yugao tertawa tertahan melihat fans fanatik yang muncul disituasi genting. Benar-benar tak tepat waktu. Mari kita lihat ke tempat duduk Gaara yang berlawanan sisi dengan Neji pada deret yang sama. Matsuri dan Ayame bergandengan tangan berdiri dan berjalan kedepan meninggalkan Gaara yang berdiam diri di tempat duduknya.

"Boleh saja," ucap Sakura simple. Mencairkan suasana tegang.

"Benarkah? Senang sekali, _dattebayo_...!" Naruto langsung melompat bahagia.

"Kepada peserta dengan nomor urut seribu seratus tujuh puluh enam, silahkan memasuki ruang penjurian," panggilan untuk peserta terdengar.

"Ah, itu aku. _Jaa ne_, Sakura-_chan_!" ucap Naruto cepat dan berlari menuju ke ruang audisi . Semua kata-kata _keigo_ angsung berubah menjadi bahasa akrab. _Amazing_ sekali. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang telah menghilang ke ruang audisi dengan pandangan menusuk. Huaaa~, aura hitam mengelilingi Sasuke. (takyuuutt~)

"_Gomen_," sapa Matsuri dan Ayame serempak. "Benar anda yang model pakaian QiRey? Haruno Sakura-san yang bintang iklan itu kan?"

Mata Matsuri dan ayame berbinar penuh harap. Mau tak mau sang artis berambut bublegum itu hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Pemuda itu langsung menenggelamkan diri pada suara headsetnya.

"_Sugoi_!" jerit Matsuri tertahan.

"Izinkan kami memelukmu," timpal Ayame.

Dan Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. _Image_ artis harus ia jaga walau dalam hati serasa ingin berteriak. Tadi pemuda berambut model duren berwarna kuning cerah, sekarang gadis-gadis labil. _Shannarooo_!

Oke. Mari kita tinggalkan acara jumpa fans dadakan ini.

]

* * *

[

Naruto panas dingin ketika memasuki ruang audisi. Ini menyeramkan. Walau ruangannya sangat terang tetap saja ia gugup.

"Aku bisa!" teriak inner Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ia berjalan masuk. Begitu sampai di ruangan ia langsung berdiri dihadapan tiga juri. Langsung saja ia menampilkan senyum lima jari andalannya.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu._.." Naruto melihat jam tangannya. "Ah jam sebelas. Mungkin _konnichiwa_ lebih tepat. Hehehe," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," suara berat dari pria berperban dibagian tangan da kakinya. Mujin Muu mengalihkan salam Naruto yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

"_Hai_, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Cita-citaku ingin menjadi hokage(?). Keahlian membuat orang tersenyum(?), menyanyi dan errr-.. _modern dance_, _dattebayo_!" suara cempreng Naruto menggema dan berhasil mencengangkan para juri dan kru yang merekam.

"Hokage? Kalau ingin jadi hokage, mengapa anda berada disini?" ujar Tsunade bingung.

"Hokage dalam dunia musik, Tsunade-_sama_!" teriak Naruto semangat. Matanya seperti mengeluarkan cahaya yang entah mengapa sangat menyilaukan. Para juri dan kru _sweetdropped_.

"_Show your talent_," kali ini Hakate Sakumo menghentikan obrolan yang mulai keluar jalur ini.

Naruto membungkuk sejenak. Kemudian menyanyi,

\\\\\

Perasaan ini harusnya tak boleh ada dalam diri

Sesuatu yang akan menyakitkan hati

Karena perasaan ini

Dilarang oleh illahi

Ditentang oleh seluruh bumi

Tak akan ada yang memberkati~

Ho ho ho aku hanya bisa menatap mu dari... jauh...

Ho ho ho aku hanya bisa memendam rasa cinta yang ada~

Oh Tuhan... Aku cinta dia

Walau... ini ditentang oleh semua

Tuhan... kuinginkan dia

Cinta ini benar-benar tulus

Biarkan perasaan ini mati~ bila ku tak bersamanya

Biarkan diri ini hilang bila ku tak bersamanya

{Tak Mungkin Bersatu created by Hoshi Yukinua}

{link lagu bisa dilihat di profile Yuki, silahkan di download dan tinggalkan commentnya di PM *promosi*)

\\\\\\\

"Cukup," ucap Sakumo. "Kulihat kamu masuk kesini dengan bersemangat. Kupikir kamu akan menyanyikan lagu yang beritme cepat. Ternyata lagu yang dibawa mellow ya? Lagu ini bikannya lagu yang sempat mengguncang dunia musik?"

"Hum, temanya agak sensitif," sambung Tsunade. "Warna suaramu menarik."

"Dia memiliki tipe suara tenor, Tsunade-_san_," terang Sakumo. "Dia punya _range_ suara cukup tinggi."

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti.

"_Dance_-nya cukup bagus," komen Mugen Muu singkat. "Tapi kurasa kau terlalu melindungi badan bagian kiri. Kau seperti takut membebani bahumu atau apalah," sambung salah satu dosen seni gerak di Otogakure Art Collage. Mata Naruto membulat sebentar kemudian ia langsung ditutupi dengan cengiran khasnya dan garulan sekilas di tangan kiri.

"Uzumaki Naruto, lahir pada 10 oktober. Tinggi seratus tujuh puluh enam sentimeter, berat badan lima puluh koma sembilan kilogram, golongan darah B," Tsunade membacakan data Naruto. "Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tsunade menghadapkan wajahnya pada kedua juri lain.

"Unik," ucap Sakumo. "Aku ingin mendengarkannya menyanyi dengan lagu bertempo cepat."

"Gerak tubuhnya luwes. Aku tertarik dengan riwayat _dance_-nya yang sudah cukup lama dan telah banyak dapat penghargaan," sambung Muu.

"Yah, bagiku anak muda ini punya performa yang menjual. Sikapnya yang tengil bisa jadi daya tariknya. Tapi sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya, wajahmu bukan oriental. Keturunan campurankah? Apa kau masih klan Uzumaki, klan _miiko_ itu?, " tanya Tsunade penasaran menatap mata dan rambut Naruto bergantian.

"Hahaha, maaf Tsunade-_sama_. Saya tidak tahu orang tua kandung saya. Saya besar di panti asuhan. Ada diriwayat hidup saya kok," jelas Naruto tanpa raut sedih diwajahnnya. Sepertinya pertanyaan ini merupakan makanan sehari-harinya.

"Ah, _gomenasai_. Kalau begitu. Silahkan keluar dan menunggu hasilnya tiga hari setelah ini," ucap Tsunade kemudian kembali memeriksa berkas-berkas lain.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," Naruto menunduk dalam kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada juri. "_Mata aimasho_." Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah keluar sambil melambaikan tangan layaknya artis ketika jumpa fans. Grr, para kru menahan tawa akibat ulah pemuda itu.

"_Chotto_ _matte_." Suara Muu mengejutkan rekan-rekan juri dan juga Naruto. "Kau, apa kau pernah perawatan cedera bahu?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Ya, Muu-_sama_. Setahun yang lalu," jawab Naruto jujur. Sepertinya ia tak bisa menipu mata akhirnya. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang ia tak ingin dengar muncul.

"Sejak itu kau tak pernah menari lagi?"

"Tidak, Muu-_sama_." Tsunade meletakkan kembali berkas-berkasnya. Menarik. Sedang Sakumo menyalakan rokoknya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menari sejak itu?"

"Ya." Sakumo bersiul pelan. Entah mengapa suasana ruang audisi menjadi tegang. Kru bergantian merekam fokus wajah Naruto dan juri terutama Muu.

"Bagaimana kau tampil tanpa latihan? Kulihat tubuhmu cukup baik, tak terlihat kaku."

"Saya sering latihan fisik, Muu-_sama_. Sebulan lalu saya selesai terapi."

"Jadi kau berani ikut audisi itu setelah kau cedera dan tanpa latihan?" Mata Muu menyipit tak suka. "Kau meremehkan audisi ini?"

Au..au.. suasana bertambah panas. Dengan bersusah payah Naruto menelan ludahnya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekik. Sedang dua juri lainnya memperhatikan adegan tanya-bertanya yang lebih mirip introgasi kepolisian. Ruangan penuh dengan kepulan asap rokok dari Sakumo.

"Saya tak menganggap ini main-main, Muu-_sama_. Ini adalah impian saya dan- harapan dari adik angkat saya."

"Ceritakan!" perintah Muu.

"Setahun yang lalu saat pulang mengikuti _dance competation_ di Tonbogakure, saya kecelakaan motor. Kejadiannya sangat cepat, entah mengapa saat itu tanpa saya sadari saya langsung salto sambil memeluk Shion dengan tangan kiri. Beban tubuhnya merusak bahu saya, karena itu..."

"Cukup, tak usah diteruskan," potong Tsunade ketika melihat wajah frustasi Naruto. Secara tak langsung ia sangat mengerti betapa pentingnya arti tubuh bagi seorang artis. Tak peduli apakah itu penyanyi, pemusik bahkan penari. "Kau...punya bekas luka?"

Naruto membuka baju bagian atas dan memperlihatkan luka sayatan sepanjang setengah jengkal.

"Kau tahu, tubuh artis sangat berharga. Menurutmu, apakah kamu layak dipilih?" tanya Tsunade tak yakin.

Sebuah senyum terlukis dibibir tipis itu. Walau ada sedikit guratan sedih tersisa namun dangan mengejutkan semua orang-orang yang ada di ruang audisi.

"Saya yakin dengan kemampuan saya tak kalah dari dari peserta lain. Jika diberi kesempatan, saya akan memberikan yang terbaik," ucap Naruto menggebu-gebu dan penuh percaya diri. "Kekurangan ini," sambil menunjuk lukanya, "Saya akan menghilangkan trauma ini."

Ketiga juri terdiam kagum. Sakumo mematikan rokoknya.

"Heh bocah, lakukan yang terbaik! Sekarang keluar dan rapikan bajumu," ucap Sakumo sambil tersenyum tipis. "Siapa saja, tolong hilangkan asap diruangan ini." Sambungnya kemudian membaca arsip-arsip.

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama, Muu-sama, Sakumo-sama," ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"_Ganbatte yo_!" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar. Tsunade melihat jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit? Ini audisi terlama setelah sebelum-sebelumnya hanya memakan waktu tiga hingga lima menit. Namun hatinya entah mengapa merasa puas dengan hasil audisi kali ini.

]

* * *

[

"Lama!" teriak Pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik. Hall Senju Entertainment kini mulai sedikit demi sedikit berkurang penghuninya. Namun tak mengurangi keramaiannya. Ini sudah hampir makan siang dan hampir setengah peserta telah masuk kebilik audisi dan pulang. Sisanya masih harap-harap cemas.

"Cobalah bersabar Kiba. Kau lihatkan? Pesertanya tak cuma kau saja! Ribuan orang. Kuperhatikan per orang audisi memakan waktu tiga sampai lima menit. Ambil kotornya lima menit. Dengan kau yang nomor pererta enam ribu dua ratus tiga puluh tiga kau kira akan dipanggil cepat? Yang benar saja," ucap wanita yang berjarak usia enam tahun diatas Kiba ini.

"Tapi Hana-_nee_, akan makan siang baru selesai dua ribu orang. Aku kapan diaudisinya?" lolong Kiba manja. Ia meregang tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Lihat pemuda berambut kuning yang baru keluar itu," kata Hana tiba-tiba. "Dia menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit di dalam ruangan. Entah apa yang dilakukan juri padanya. Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan mentalmu, _otouto_."

Pemuda Inuzuka ini hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan _nee-chan_nya

"Nomormu masih lama kan? Kita ke kantin dulu,"ucap Hana sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Aaa~, sungguh mengesalkan," gerutu Kiba mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti Hana yang telah lebih dahulu jalan.

Inuzuka Hana, anak pertama dari keluarga Inuzuka sekaligus kakak dari Inuzuka Kiba adalah seorang dokter hewan di klinik keluarga Inuzuka. Jika klan hyuuga terkenal dengan teknologi mobilnya, klan Inuzuka terkenal dengan kemampuan mereka dalam penyembuhkan hewan dan rasa kasih sayang mereka (walau agak berlebihan) pada binatang. Tak heran kediaman rumah tinggal Inuzuka dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam binatang, bahkan mengalahkan Konoha _Zoo_.

"Silahkan tunjukkan kartu identitas anda," ucap penjaga kafetaria. Kiba yang sepajang perjalanan tak fokus terhadap apa yang didepannya kaget.

"_Nani_?" tanya kiba lagi ketika kesadarannya pulih seutuhnya.

"Tolong kartu identitas anda, tuan," ulang penjaga kafetaria.

"Ah, _cotto_." Kiba menggeledah sakunya dan menarik sebuah kartu identitas khusus berwarna kuning yang dipadu warna ungu bagi peserta audisi. Salah satu fasilitas audisi. dengan kartu itu peserta mendapatkan akses untuk makan dan menginap gratis (bagi yang datang dari luar daerah) di Senju Entertainment selama mereka menunggu daftar panggil. "_Kore_," ucapnya singkat ketika memberikan kartu id-nya.

"Silahkan masuk," sang pelayan mempersilahkan masuk.

Segera Kiba melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kafetaria. Matanya terbelalak begitu memasuki ruangan. Ruang yang luas dengan kaca sebagai dinding menuju halaman luar yang asri. Belum lagi counter makanan yan mewah serta meja dan bangku simpel dari kayu. Sungguh menenangkan. Jemarinya menyentuh bangku dan indra perabanya merasakan tekstur yang tak ia prediksi. 'Jati?' batinnya tak percaya. Senju Entertainment sekaya ini? Sepertinya ia harus menambah motivasinya agar lolos dalam audisi ini.

"Oi Kiba, jangan melamun kau. Astaga! Lihat ini," jerit Hana. "Seharusnya kita membawa akamaru," ucapnya lagi.

Kiba segera menghampiri kakaknya ini, sebenarnya ia kesal tadi saat di pintu masuk ia ditinggalkan. Namun, begitulah tabiat kakaknya, tak mau repot-repot mengganggu lamunannya.

"Apa, _nee-chan_?" tanya Kiba malas. Ia menduduki bangku yang berada dihadapan dengan Hana. Hana langsung memberikan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah kertas dengan daftar menu. Dan lagi-lagi matanya harus terbelalak lagi menatap daftar menu. Menu-menu kelas atas yang yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mau tak mau ia berdecak kagum.

"Sial," desisnya. "Pantas si pemalas itu tak pernah mengeluh masalah keuangan akhir-akhir ini."

Kiba menggerakkan tangan memangil pelayan dan memesan makanan. Setelah memesan makanan ia pergi ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Setelah selesai mencuci tangan ia kembali ke bangku dan duduk diam sementara hana sibuk membaca majalah.

"Sakura-_chan_, tunggu!" sebuah teriakan menarik perhatian para pengunjung termasuk duo Inuzuka. Ketentraman lenyap seketika ketika terdengar suara cempreng menyebar di seluruh ruangan kafetaria. Pemuda berambut kuning terhadang dipintu sedangkan orang yang mungkin dipanggil, gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berjalan beriringan deng pemuda berambut emo.

"Tunggu tuan. Tolong keluarkan kartu ID anda terlebih dahulu," pelayan menahan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ah ya, dimana aku taruh," gumamnya pelan sambil meraba setiap saku. "Ah ini. Permisi."

"Kau tahu?" tanya Hana mengalihkan perhatian Kiba. "Wanita berambut pink itu adalah model pakaian kenamaan Qirey, Haruno Sakura. Pemuda itu dari tadi sangat berisik. Dia juga begitu ketika akan masuk ruang audisi."

Kiba melirik lagi.

"Sakura-_chan_, dari tadi kau bersamanya terus. Dia siapamu?" rajuk Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki ini menunjuk tak sopan pada Sasuke dan di sambut dengan pandangan tajam dari Sasuke. "Jangan bilang dia pacarmu? Di tv kamu bilang belum punya pacar~."

_Nice_! T_T. Sakura terjebak dengan ucapannya sendiri. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Naruto sampai sebegininya. Mengikuti kemana ia dan Sasuke pergi. Membuat waktunya yang terbatas dengan Sasuke semakin sedikit.

"Naruto-_kun_, kamu sudah selesai audisi bukan? Pasti capek. Pulanglah dulu agar bisa beristirahat." Sakura mengeluarkan senyum andalannya.

"Ah benar juga, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Menyanyi dan menari ditubuh yang kurang fit, pertanyaan para juri membuatku banyak menghabiskan tenaga. Sepertinya aku harus memesan sesuatu."

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan kearah counter.

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda," suara pelayan mengalihkan perhatian Kiba dan Hana. "Dan ini ah~" begitu sang pelayan berputar untuk mengatur makanan bakinya menyenggol seseorang.

"Pa-panas..!" seseorang menjerit tertahan. Kiba melirik sang korban yang terkena tumpahan sop. Si kuning itu?

"Gomenasai, tuan!"

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dan bajunya yang terkena kuah sop. "Ah panas sekali. Tak apa, lain kali hati-hati."

"Pakai ini," Kiba mengulurkan tisu makan.

Naruto langsung menyambar tisu makan itu tanpa basa basi dan mengelapkan pakaiannya.

"Hei, kau!" panggil Kiba. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana rasanya di ruang audisi? Ceritakan padaku."

Naruto menyeritkan dahinya. Bingung. "Kau peserta juga?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat muda walau tinggimu sepertinya sama denganku. Oh ya kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.!" Naruto mengangukkan kepalanya

"Inuzuka Kiba. Wanita ini kakakku. Inuzuka Hana." Hana mengangukkan kepalanya. "Tujuh juli lalu aku berumur tujuh belas tahun. Jangan meremehkan walaupun aku masih muda."

"Ah, salam kenal Hana-san," ucap Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Salam kenal, Naruto-san. Bagaimana kalau kamu duduk bersama aku dan Kiba? Sepertinya gadis muda itu merasa tak nyaman kamu berada disana." Hana menyesap kopinya anggun. Komentarnya disetujui Naruto dalam hati tapi entah mengapa sikapnya tak sesuai dengan pikirannya.

Tangannya mengaruk kepala, "Haha, begitu ya? Sepertinya menyenangkan." Naruto menarik salah satu kursi diantara Kiba dan Hana. "Sakura-chan, aku duduk disini ya! Jangan rindukan aku!"

Cengiran Naruto mengambang di seluruh ruangan. Menghipnotis setiap penghuni kafetaria untuk menganga.

]

**To be continue**

* * *

{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}

**~Omake~**

"Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu membuatku frustasi." Sakura memperbaiki rambutnya yang berantakan setelah makan.

"Hn."

"Dia berteriak di hall dan membuat semua orang menyadari keberadaanku." Kali ini ia merapikan riasan wajahnya yang erhapus ketika makan.

"Hn."

Sakura memutar badannya dan menatap kedalam iris kelam Sasuke. "Dia mengikuti kita dan membuat waktuku bersamamu berkurang. Menyebalkan."

"Hn."

Tak mendapat respon yang begitu berarti membuat Sakura terdiam. Namun irama jantungnya yang tenang berubah cepat ketika jemari sakuke membelai lembut rambut merah mudanya. Rona merah berkumpul di pipi dan telinganya.

"Aku cemburu." Sasuke mengucapkan dua kata itu dengan mata terpejam. Ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Semua yang dilakukan makhluk berpekara kuning itu membuat ia emosi. Sepertinya ia menemukan kata yang tepat untuk senyuman bodohnya itu. Heh, baka dobe!

Sakura langsung memeluk pria yang selalu membuat hatinya berdetak lebih kencang. "_Arigatou na_, Sasuke."

"Hn," gumamnya membalas pelukan sang gadis yang telah merebut hatinya sejak pertama bertemu.

{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}

* * *

**Author Note :**

Yuki persembahkan fic ini untuk :

_**Akina Usagi** yang telah menginspirasi Yuki bikin fic ini

_**Sim Jii Hoon** yang bersedia jadi tempat Yuki bertanya tentang boyband (I'm so lack of this)

_Terima kasih banyak sama **Chilla** ama **M4dg4rl **yang udah review. Hehehe, _happy so much_. Balasan reviewnya lewat PM aja. Tapi belum sempat dibalas T_T _hontou ni gomenasai..._

_Semua reader yang jadi silent reader. Ditunggu reviewnya di chap ini.

Bagaimana ficnya? Jumlah katanya udah banyak banget lho, 3.800 lebih. Nggak biasanya Yuki bikin fic dengan word yang banyak. Romance-nya emang blum terasa. Pairnya juga blum terlalu keliatan. Tapi udah tau dong siapa aja? Ayo tebak ^_^

Gimana dramanya? Udah berasa? *puppy eyes*

Fic ini masih banyak kekurangan. Yuki jujur, Yuki sama sekali nggak ngerti ama boyband. Banyak typo juga(hiks). Mohon reviewnya agar fic ini menjadi lebih baik.*bungkuk*

Add me Hoshi Yukinua (fb) or YorinNda (Twitter)

_**Sankyu**_~

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 2

"Kau kira dengan menjadi penyanyi kau akan bisa menjamin hidupmu? Apa kau tak mengerti, Sasuke? Perusahaan kita membutuhkan kau!" ucap garang Fugaku Uchiha begitu melihat kertas formulir Ajang Pencarian Personil Boyband. Fugaku berjalan kesana kesini, panik.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah ayahnya yang tak yang sama sekali tak terlihat nyaman dengan ekor matanya."_Otou-sama_, aku ingin melakukan ini. Izinkan aku kali ini saja melakukan apa yang ku inginkan."

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Terkenal? Dengan menjadi direktur adalah satu perusahan kita kau bisa terkenal. Kau ingin dipuja gadis-gadis? Kau akan mendapatkannya!" Fugaku kembali ketempat duduknya menenangkan diri. begitu tubuhnya merasakan lembut kursi direkturnya ia menghela nafas berat. Iris mata yang sama saling menatap.

"Aku tak ingin semuanya, _otou-sama_. Aku hanya ingin suaraku didengar oleh semua orang . aku ingin membahagiakan semua orang sengan suaraku. Aku suka menyanyi, _Otou_-_sama_,"

"Ingin menyanyi, kau bisa menyanyi sesuka hati. Tapi tidak menjadi artis. Kau ingin menyanyi di Senju Entertainment? Tsunade itu adalah _senpai_-ku. Dia tak akan menolak bila aku memintanya membuatkan album untukmu."

"Aku ingin mencoba dengan usahaku sendiri, _otou-sama_."

"Sasuke, kau-"

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berdiri disampingnya. Badannya membungkuk dalam. "Kumohon, _otou-sama_."

Mata onix Fugaku membulat sempurna. Si putra bungsu sampai menurunkan harga dirinya. Apakah ini sebegitu penting baginya hingga ia membungkuk? Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah meminta apapun padanya, ia hanya menerima dan mengerjakan apapun yang ia inginkan. Semuanya hingga menyuruh anaknya sebagai direktur muda di sebuah anak perusahaannya dalam usia yang sangat muda. Kesempatan ya? Ribuan sel otaknya bekerja cepat. "Kau... lakukanlah. Tapi aku memiliki syarat untuk itu." Akhirnya pria nomor satu dalam keluarga Uchiha itu mengizinkan dengan berbagai pertimbangan.

"Baiklah, _tou-sama_."

* * *

**With LOVE**

Writed by Hoshi Yukinua

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[~ Chapter Dua~]

**[~|**AU|**~]**

**[~**|chara sedikit OOC|**~]**

**[~**|errr.., selamat membaca|**~]**

* * *

[

Sasuke berjalan tenang memasuki ruang audisi.

"_Konnichiwa,_" sapa Sasuke.

"_Konnichiwa_," Jawab Sakumo dan Tsunade bersamaan.

"Oh, jadi ini benar Uchiha Sasuke yang itu ya?" ucap Sakumo agak sinis.

"Jadi apa yang membawa seorang seorang Uchiha disini?" Tsunade menyeritkan dahinya. Anak Fugaku Uchiha sang penguasa bisnis global. Memiliki saham dimana-mana. Tak pernah terjun langsung namun memiliki kekuatan bisnis dunia maya yang besar.

"Sebuah formulir yang tersebar di _Macro Montly_," jawab Sasuke datar. Sakumo menjengit dan Muu hanya memandang datar.

"_Show your talent_!" Mugen Muu menghentikan perang sinis antara peserta dan juri

]

* * *

[

Sakura melihat pria berambut emo keluar dari tempat audisi dan langsung setengah berlari menghampirinya. "Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak buruk." Sasuke berjalan keluar.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Kita pulang," ajak Sasuke.

"Ah ya, sebelum pulang aku akan ke tempat Hyuuga-_sama_. Kita pamit dulu."

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Sakura beriringan berjalan menuju pojok belakang. Beberapa peserta berbisik-bisik tentang mereka. Tentu mereka sudah tahu siapa nona manis berambut merah muda itu. Pemuda berambut kuning dengan polos telah membuat kedok sang artis terbuka. Nah yang mereka pertanyakan siapa pemuda berambut emo di sebelahnya? Sayang sekali mereka tak seperti pemuda jabrik yang kekanakan atau duo gadis manis yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk sang artis. Jangankan untuk menyapa dan meminta tanda tangan, melirik saja rasanya seperti tertusuk duri dan dilempar hawa gelap dari pemuda yang selalu ada disebelah si gadis. Namun tetap saja lirikan-lirikan gelap(?) banyak terkirim dan beberapa kedipan genit.

"Haruno-_san_? Ada apa? Uchiha-_san_ sudah audisi?" Yuzao langsung menyambut Sasuke dan Sakura dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_ diaudisi ketika jam istirahat tadi. Kami akan pulang. Ingin berpamitan"

"Eh sudah selesai. Saya tak melihat Uchiha-_san _memasuki ruang audisi tadi."

"Yuzao-_san_ terlalu sibuk dengan teleponnya." Neji tiba-tiba bersuara. Pipi Uzuki memerah.

"Ne..Neji-_sama_." Uzuki memalingkan wajahnya. "Ah, Haruno-_san_ sudah makan?" Yugao mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura melihat kabut merah di pipi Uzuki. Ah, siapakah pria yang beruntung itu? Wanita? perasaannya sebagai wanita meyakini hal itu. "Kami makan sebelum waktu istirahat," terang Sakura singkat. "Hyuuga-_san_ belum makan? Tadi kami tak melihat Hyuuga-_san_ atau Uzuki-san di kafetaria."

"Ah, belum. Tidak selera makan, Haruno-_san_. Mungkin nanti." Ucap Neji singkat. Tersenyum sopan pada Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Ah jangan begitu, Hyuuga-_san_. Anda pasti sibuk. Uzuki-_san_ tolong lebih perhatikan lagi, Hyuuga-_san_." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yuzao.

Yuzao terkekeh ringan mendengar nasehat Sakura.

Dari arah yang berlawanan dari tempat duduk Neji, Ayame dan Matsuri melihat Sakura sedang berbincang.

Matsuri menyikut Ayame pelan dan dibalas dengan angukan oleh Ayame.

"Gaara-_kun_, ayo kesana," ajak Ayame sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara tanpa minat.

Ayame menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran. Entah mengapa pemuda yang dipercaya sebagai ketua perwakilan siswa bisa tidak peka dengan aktivitas sosial. "Mencari relasi." Ayame mengedipkan mata kirinya

Gaara masih belum beranjak dari bangkunya. Tak mau bergerak dari zona aman. Melihat hal itu Ayame langsung menarik tangan Gaara berjalan ke arah Sakura dan gerombolannya. Sedang Matsuri mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Sakura-_san_!" panggil Ayame ceria. Sakura menoleh. 'Astaga mereka lagi',batin Sakura tersiksa. "Wah rame ya, sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Ayame SKSD.

Sakura menghela nafas dalam hati. Sasuke menatap tak suka. Uzuki menatap penasaran. Sedang Neji tak kembali fokus pada kertas dan headsetnya.

"Itu siapa, Haruno-_san_?" tanya matsuri malu-malu menunjuk Neji dengan pandangannya.

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Kamu yakin tak tahu siapa itu?" Sakura mendekatkan diri pada matsuri.

Jari telunjuk kanannya menempel dibibirnya. Lalu menggeleng pelan. Ayame menepuk dahinya dan Yugao langsung berfikir bahwa seelama ini usahanya mengembangkan kepopuleran artisnya gagal. Yugao merasa telah menjadi manager yang buruk.

"Matsu-_chan_, itu lho yang mengiklankan parfum _Hana Goyomi_. Itu lho Matsu-_chan_..." Ayame mundur untuk kemudian berjalan anggun dan mengibas anggun rambutnya. Neji menajamkan telinganya. "_Hana Goyomi_, wangi maskulin sepanjang tahun." Ayame meniru gaya Neji ketika iklan. Beberapa peserta yang mendengar pembicaraan tersebut agak terkejut. Tak menyangka kalau salah lawan mereka adalah seorang artis terkenal dan keturunan Hyuuga.

Entah mengapa, darah di seluruh pembuluh tubuh Neji mengungsi ke wajah dan telinganya. Bagian lehernya pun terasa berat. Ia melirik pada Yuzao. Namun managernya itu malah tersenyum nyaris terkikik.

"Ah, iklan yang ada bunga-bunga empat musim itu ya. Pria yang memakai _yukata_ putih itu, kan?" jerit Matsuri semangat. Mata gadis ini berbinar-binar bersemangat membuat Neji merasakan perasaan yang bertambah tak nyaman. Yuzao terkekeh dalam hati. Lucu melihat tingkah artisnya. Bagaimana tidak, keponakan Hyuuga Hiashi ini sangat jarang melakukan kontak langsung dengan fans. Wajar saja pemuda itu terlihat kaku dan tak nyaman. Berbeda sekali dengan artis wanita di depannya. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat mahir menutupi ekspresi kesalnya dibalik senyuman yang jika diperhatikan itu seperti agak dipaksakan. Tentu saja yang bisa membedakannya hanya orang-orang profesional, dan Uzuki Yuzao adalah salah satunya.

Ayame mengangguk, "Benar!"

"_Sugoi, hansamu na_." Sementara Matsuri terkagum-kagum dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Ayame tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Ah ya ini Gaara, temanku yang tadi kuceritakan pada Sakura-_san_," Dia mengalihkan kecanggungan. Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Dia juga salah satu peserta. Tadi kulihat temannya Sakura-_san_ sudah masuk ruang audisi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam."

Gaara menunjukkan wajah tak suka ketika Ayame mengatakakan perkataan terakhir tanpa disadari yang lain Jadi maksud gadis itu mengajaknya ke tempat ini adalah mencari informasi. Apakah Ayame tak meragukan kemampuannya? Mungkin bukan. Ayame selalu mempercayai _skill_-nya. Tapi dia tak pernah berbuat seperti ini pada pemuda berambut marun ini sebelumnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling melempar pandangan. Yuzao pun sepertinya tertarik terhadap isi pembicaraan salah satu penggemar Sakura. 'Hm, anak yang cukup agresif,' batin Yuzao yang terbesit sedikit rasa kagum pada Ayame

"Aa~, tidak ada yang terlalu menonjol err-," ucap Sasuke singkat. Wajahnya menatap Ayame dan Matsuri bergantian dengan pandangan datar.

"Oh ya aku Ayame dan temanku Matsuri," ucap Ayame singkat memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi ceritakan," Ayame agak memaksa.

"Percaya pada kemampuan masing-masing. Kurasa teman rambut merahmu tahu itu," ucap Sasuke tajam tanpa mengubah wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu. Sadis sekali.

"Kurasa aku setuju dengan Uchiha-_san_, Ayame." Semua orang serentak menoleh pada sosok yang dari tadi tak terlalu diperhatikan. "Aku cukup yakin dengan kemampuanku. Kau tak usah melakukan hai ini."

Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menawan. Sangat tegas, berkarisma dan berwibawa. Matanya menatap mata Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak kalah datarnya.

"Jadi, biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri. Saya permisi dulu." Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat bangkunya.

"Ga-gaara," panggil Ayame kikuk. Tak menyangka sama sekali reaksi yang diterima pemuda Sabaku itu. Ayame menghela nafas berat kemudian menatap bergantian Sakura, Sasuke, Neji dan Yugao bergantian. Yugao hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sikap Gaara dan Sasuke. Sepertinya kedua pemuda itu memiliki sifat yang agak sama namun dengan karakter yang berbeda. Neji sedikit mengambil perhatian terhadap pembicaraan panas itu. Melupakan keberadaan Matsuri sejenak.

Sakura melirik Sasuke. Tatapannya mengatakan, 'Seharusnya kamu tak begitu tuan Uchiha!' Sasuke yang menerima tatapan itu hanya membuang wajah angkuh.

Melihat Sasuke yang tak menunjukkan rasa menyesal Sakura langsung menggenggam tangan Ayame. "Maafkan ucapan temanku Ayame. Dia memang sering seperti itu."

'Sering?' batin Ayame, Neji dan Yugao bersamaan tanpa mereka sadari. Sepertinya hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke tak sedangkal sebuah pertemanan.

Ayame menatap bergantian wajah Sakura dan genggaman tangan Sakura yang erat. Ia merasa ketulusan dari genggaman itu. "Aa~, _daijoubu yo_ Haruno-_san_."

"Sakura. Panggil aku Sakura," ucap Sakura dengan suara rendah. Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ayame dan berbisik sangat pelan sehingga tak terdengar bagi orang yang di sebelahnya sehingga membuat Yugao penasaran. "Dia orang yang keras kepala namun berarti bagiku."

Pupil Ayame membulat. Terkejut tentu saja. Seorang Sakura yang selalu menampilkan wajah kuat dan mandiri, memelas pada saat seperti ini. Tanpa disadari Ayame menanggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura melepasken tangan Ayame dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Hyuuga-_san_, Uzuki-_san_, Ayame dan Matsuri kami pergi dulu." Sakura menggamit tangan Sasuke cepat. Sebuah senyuman yang membekukan gerak orang yang melihatnya terukir dibibir tipisnya. "Saya masih ada jadwal. Sampai jumpa, _minna_."

Matsuri yang sedang asyik memperhatikan Neji langsung ditarik pergi oleh Matsuri ketika Sakura telah benar-bebar pergi. "Kami juga." Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum meninggalkan Neji dan Yugao. Setelah itu langsung ia menuju tempat Gaara.

"Neji-_sama_," panggil Yuzao berbisik. Neji melirik, menemukan managernya tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Ada apa Uzuki-_san_?" sahut Neji berat hati. Wajah Yuzao yang seperti itu membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya?" tanya Yugao tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura dan Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ke pintu luar

"Merasakan?" Neji menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Haruno-_san_ dan Uchiha itu menurutku hubungan mereka aneh," bisik Yugao lagi. "Menurutku mereka itu memiliki hubungan khusus seperti err... pacaran."

Ucapan sang manager sukses membuat Neji mengangkat alisnya beberapa mili. Sepertinya hari ini alisnya banyak berolahraga ekspresi.

]

* * *

[

Mereka terlihat akrab sekali ya, Kiba," tanya Hana tiba-tiba. Ia tahu adiknya menatap ke bangku barisan paling belakang intens. Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto saat makan siang, Kiba terlihat agak kesepian.

"Si-siapa?" Kiba mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan. Ia mencari headset dan memasang earphonenya ke telinga. Hana hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya. Ia tahu di saat-saat seperti ini Kiba tak menyalakan headsetnya. Ia berusaha menutupi kelemahannya.

"Kau terlalu menutup perasaanmu Kiba. Kukira sedikit berbaur tak ada salahnya," nasehat Hana pelan.

"Aku tak butuh berteman dengan artis," ucap Kiba sinis.

"Hanya dua orang diantara mereka yang artis, Kiba." Hana mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju majalah yang ia ambil di kafetaria. Tentu saja majalah itu gratis.

"Yang lainnya teman-teman artis. Aku tak mau berteman dengan orang yang dekat dengan artis," ujar Kiba keras kepala.

"Sepertinya pemuda yang berambut merah dan dua gadis yang bersamanya itu bukan artis," terang Hana berspekulasi.

"Tapi tetap saja mereka berbicara dengan artis, Hana-_nee_!" ucap Kiba geram.

"Kupikir bila kau diterima disini, kau akan menjadi artis," ucapan terakhir dari Hana sukses membungkam mulut dan mengubah ekspresi kesal pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu menjadi tatapan bingung.

'Benar juga,' batin pemuda pecinta ini. Entah mengapa ia merasakan angin panas disekitar tubuhnya yang memaksa pori-porinya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air asin lebih banyak.

"Mengapa diam? Tak bisa mengelak?" ucap Hana menohok tepat di jantung Kiba. Hana kadang bisa menjadi tidak berperike-kakak-an. Menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, aku tak peduli." Kiba mendengus keras. Namun ketika hendak berdiri, suara microphone kembali memekakkan telinga.

"Kepada nomor peserta enam ribu dua ratus tiga puluh tiga. Silahkan memasuki ruang audisi." Setelah dua kali pengulangan suara itu berhenti.

"Aku pergi, Hana-_nee_." Kiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya," jawab Hana melirik Kiba dari ujung matanya.

"_Pray for me_," ucap Kiba sambil menatap Hana tajam.

"_Always_, _otouto-chan_," balas Hana tersenyum simpul.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kiba menghilang dari balik pintu panas itu.

]

* * *

[

Malam menjelang. Waktu menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Neji, sang pemuda Hyuuga, masih setia menunggu gilirannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat bosan menunggu tanpa melakukan kegiatan apa-apa. Dari pagi ia datang namun yang ia kerjakan hanya duduk, menghafal lagu, makan dan semua itu berulang seperti rutinitas. Menjenuhkan.

Neji menghela nafas berkali-kali. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan Hall Senju Entertainment. Para peserta sedikit-demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Sebagian telah selesai diaudisi dan lainnya beristirahat. Kemungkinan audisi ini akan berjalan dua hari melihat sisa peserta yang belum diaudisi. Sang pemuda Hyuuga itu dalam hati heran terhadap stamina para juri. Dari pagi tadi hingga malam ini ketiga juri tidak pernah keluar dari ruang audisi. Benar-benar orang-orang yang gila kerja.

"Uzuki-_san_," panggil Neji pada manager yang setia menemaninya. Entah untuk keberapa kali ia menelepon hari ini untuk menunda dan mengatur ulang jadwal yang berantakan karena hari ini. Sebagai manajer Yugao sangat disiplin dan teliti terhadap pekerjaannya.

Yuzao menjauhkan telefon genggannya dari telinga. "Sebentar Neji-_sama_, aku sedang mengatur ulang kegiatan anda dengan pemotretan bersama Haruno-_san_ di Soragakure." Yuzao mendekatkan kembali telefon genggamnya ke telinganya. Dia kembali sibuk dengan telefonnya.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar." Neji langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Yuzao. Yuzau mengangguk kecil dan kembali sibuk sengan pembicaraannya.

Neji berjalan tak tentu arah. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Sejenak ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan. Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya menuju kafetaria. Ia langsung mengeluarkan kartu ID dan memberikan pada pelayan yang berada di pintu. Mata lavendernya langsung menemukan sosok yang tadi siang bersama gadis yang agak aktif yang sepertinya adalah penggemar Sakura. Rambut marun dan pakaian yang serba hitam begitu ketara diantara ruangan yang didominasi silver dan putih ini.

Seperti magnet, tubuhnya berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sepertinya sedang begitu tenang menatap ke arah luar.

"Belum audisi," ucap Neji datar. Entah mengisyaratkan bertanya atau memberi tahu dirinya yang belum audisi. Ia berdiri dihadapan tempat duduk Gaara.

Gaara menoleh. Didapatinya seseorang yang digoda ayame siang tadi. "Belum. Kau?"

Neji menarik kursi lalu duduk. Ia memanggil pelayan dengan isyarat tangan. "Sepertinya masih lama."

"Hm," Gaara menyesap cangkir kopi yang bertengger diatas meja. "Kau tidak pulang."

"Peraturan tak membolehkan," ucap Neji. Hening.

"Pesan apa, tuan?" suara pelayan memecahkan kesunyian diantara dua orang yang sibuk dengan keheningan masing-masing.

"Cappucino latte hangat," pesan Neji.

"_Pure_ kopi," sambung Gaara cepat. Alis Neji terangkat sedikit.

"Baik tuan, mohon ditunggu," ucap sang _waiter_ menunduk dan pergi.

"Jadi ini gelas kopi ke berapa," ucap Neji heran. Sepertinya pemuda yang dihadapannya ini maniak minuman pahit itu.

"Lima. Enam gelas dengan yang diambil pelayan tadi."

Kerut di dahi Neji bertambah. "Kukira penyanyi selalu menghindari makanan yang bisa merusak pita suaranya."

Gaara langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Neji intens."Seorang model biasanya tidak makan setelah jam tujuh malam."

Suasana malam yang dingin kini terasa panas. Entah mengapa Neji merasa keinginannya untuk meninggalkan hall adalah pilihan yang salah.

]

* * *

[

Sore ini langit kembali berwarna jingga. Matahari sore berangsur-angsur meninggalkan peraduan siangnya. Perlahan bayang-bayang sendu menghilang berganti dengan gelapnya malam. Ibu kota negara Hi, Konohagakure, memiliki pemandangan yang indah di malam hari. Memang tak ada pemandangan yang alami seperti bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam namun ribuan watt penerangan lampu beraneka warna dari setiap bangunan membuat suasana semakin semarak. Begitu pula dengan sebuah restoran makanan khas negara Hi.

_Flip-Flop_, restoran modern dengan nuansa keluarga yang kental terlihat ramai. Selain memang hari ini adalah malam minggu, malam dimana banyak keluarga mengabiskan waktu libur bersama dan beberapa pasangan muda-mudi sedang bercengkrama, restoran ini memang terkenal dengan makanannya yang _hommy_ (seperti masakan di rumah) dengan harga yang bersaing. Nilai tambah lain, pelayanan dari _waiter_ dan _waitress_ yang super ramah dan cepat dengan wajah-wajah yang membuat pelanggan tak bosan melihatnya. Salah satu diantaranya adalan pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

Uzumaki Naruto, dengan pakaian lengkap maidnya ia berkeliling menghampiri dari satu meja ke meja lain. Tugasnya di restoran ini memang agak berbeda dengan pelayan lainnya. Selain sebagai _waiter_, ia juga adalah sebagai _satisfied consumer control_ membuatnya dikenal oleh para _consumer_. Ramah, manyenangkan dan penuh semangat merupakan _image_ yang selalu Naruto tunjukkan pada _consumer_-nya.

"Naruto-_nii_, " panggil seorang anak laki-laki. Ia menarik celana panjang Naruto dengan kuat. Tingginya tak sampai sepinggang Naruto membuat bocah yang terlihat berumur lima tahun berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto. " Aku lapar. Aku mau kare spesial pedas dengan omelet separo matang."

"Ah, Konohamaru-_chan_?" Naruto menjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tubuh lawan bicara. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala bocah itu pelan. "_Yokoso_. Kau sendiri? Kakekmu dimana?"

"Seperti biasa Naruto, meja untuk dua orang," ucap seorang pria tua.

"Ah Sarutobi Huruzen-_sama_, selamat datang." Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya hormat terhadap tamu spesialnya. "Mari ikuti saya."

Hiruzen dan Konohamaru segera berjalan mengikuti Naruto dan menempati kursi yang disediakan.

"Untukku yang biasa," ucap Hiruzen sebelum Naruto sempat berbicara. Kakek dan cucunya itu memang biasa makan di _Flip-Flop_, tak ayal ia bersikap akrab kepada Naruto. Bahkan Naruto mengangap Hiruzen dan Konohamaru adalah kakek dan adiknya sendiri.

"Silahkan menunggu," lagi-lagi Naruto menunduk sopan dan segera memesan makanan ke _pantry_.

.

.

.

Tak terasa telah jam sepuluh malam. Waktunya beres-beres dan menutup restoran. Beberapa karyawan telah nampak mulai melakukan kegiatan pembersihan restoran. Beberapa tamu yang datang satu per satu mulai keluar dan pulang. Seperti itulah Flip-Flop. Restoran ini tak menerima tamu setelah jam sepuluh. Namun tamu yang masih menikmati santapan tak diusir keluar, tentu dengan alasan demi kenyamanan dan kesenangan tamu. Namun tamu yang belum pulang harus rela melihat para pelayan berjalan kesana kemari untuk membersihkan semua bagian restoran.

"Aku berjanjii dengannya!" terdengar teriakan membahana di pintu masuk. Semua tau langsung menatap kearah pintu masuk. Terlihat pemuda berjaket berbulu dengan wajah bertato segitIga terbalik bersama seorang wanita sedang ditahan oleh keamanan restoran.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto menghampiri. Manager telah pulang jam sembilan tadi. Otomatis dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian di restoran. Iris birunya menangkap refleksi pemuda yang diang tadi ditemuinya. "Wah bocah Inuzuka?"

"Bocah.. bocah... Aku hanya lebih muda tiga tahun darimu, _baka_! Jadi ini tempat kerjamu?" Kiba berjalan masuk menepis cengkraman keamanan dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan restoran.

"Uzumaki-_san_," suara satpam yang tak senang terhadap Kiba yang seenaknya. Matanya melirik Kiba dan Hana bergantian.

"Tak apa. Dia sudah berjanji tadi siang saat saya audisi. Ini tamu pribadi," jelas Naruto santai. Ia kemudian mengisyaratkan Hana untuk mengikutinya. "_Minna_, saya izin keatas sebentar." Semua pegawai serentak menhgentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan melihat Naruto.

"Ya, Uzumaki-_san_," jawab para pegawai

Ia berjalan pelan menuju ke lantai dua diiringi Kiba dan Hana.

Lantai dua merupakan gabungan gudang makanan, peralatan dan sebuah ruang yang tertutup sehat kain. Naruto menyibak sekat kain itu. Terlihat kamar minimalis yang hanya berisi kasur, lemari pakaian, kulkas, meja duduk, karpet dan beberapa barang yang seharusnya tak ditempatnya. Sangat simpel.

"Selamat datang di kamarku," ucap Naruto riang.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Kiba tak percaya. Sebuah kamar dengan luas ruangan tujuh kali tujuh meter yang bersebelahan dengan tumpukan barang-barang restoran.

"Menurutku ini ruangan ini cukup yang bagus, Uzumaki-_san_." Hana angkat bicara. Matanya menatap lekat setiap sudut. Beberapa cup ramen terlihat dibeberapa titik, pakaian yang digantung sembarangan dan banyak lagi. "Hanya butuh sedikit tenaga untuk membersihkan sedikit kekacauan yang bertebaran."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya kaku. "Hahaha, silahkan duduk disini." Hana dan kiba langsung duduk di menyila di karpet sedang Naruto mengambil beberapa snack dan minuman ringan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ke bawah dulu."

"Ya," jawab Kiba dan Hana serentak.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana audisinya? Menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba begitu kembali ke ruangan selesai merapikan restoran dan menunggu semua tamu dan pegawai restoran pulang. Ditangannya ada nampan yang berisi beberapa piring makanan. Ia langsung meletakkan di meja makan.

"Lumayan. Hakate Sakumo membuatku kerepotan. Menyebalkan," keluh Kiba. "Kukira Mujin Muu suka gayaku."

"Wah berkebalikan denganku ya? Bagaimana dengan Tsunade?" Ia meletakkan piring di depan Kiba dan Hana. "Itadakimasu."

"_Itadakimasu_," ucap Kiba dan Hana berbarengan. "Tsunade itu terkejut melihat usiaku. Hahaha."

"Aku cuma kalah usia, bocah. Kemampuanku lebih hebat, _dattebayo_!"

"Kau belum melihat kemampuanku, rubah bodoh!"

Akhirnya Naruto dan Kiba perang mengejek. Hana hanya melihat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kiba terlihat senang dan bersemangat dengan Naruto. Berbeda dengan sahabat malasnya, Shikamaru. Naruto mampu membangkitkan gairah persaingan dalam diri Kiba. Ia melihat ada yang berbeda dengan diri Naruto. Sekilas dia tanpa seperti pemuda ceria yang bodoh dan berantakan. Namun ia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Pengalamannya sebagai dokter hewan membuatnya mengerti sifat-sifat berbagai macam orang. Setiap orang yang membawa hewan peliharaan ke klinik Inuzuka memiliki karakter yang berbeda. Dari sana ia mempelajari karakter setiap manusia. Dalam hati Hana berharap Naruto bisa membawa adiknya kearah yang positif.

]

**To Be Continue**

* * *

{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}

**~Omake~**

"_Show your talent_!" Mugen Muu menghentikan perang sinis antara peserta dan juri.

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam. Ia mulai menyanyikan _**Kimi wa Boku Ni Niteiru**_ yang dipopulerkan _See Saw_ dengan dengan tenang. Tak ada sedikit pun terlihat rasa gentar atau keraguan terlihat dari dirinya. Ketiga juri terpana dengan penampilan Sasuke. Bahkan ekspresinya yang datar itu berubah menjadi lembut. Tsunade langsung melompat dalam hati, tak menyangka ia akan mendapatkan penyanyi brilian dengan latar belakang dan performa sempurna.

Begitu selesai menyanyi Sasuke langsung membungkuk sedikit dan semua ekspresi lembutnya kembali ke datar.

"_Damn_! _You are so amazing_!" ucap Sakumo tak percaya. "Tak menyangka Fugaku memiliki anak bersuara emas seperti ini."

"Aku pun tak percaya, Sakumo. Dia menjual." Tsunade mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke. "Sempurna. Dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh delapan sentimeter, berat lima puluh kilogram, golongan darah AB dan lahir pada dua puluh tiga Juli."

"Tapi dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun," ucap Muu. Ia mengakui suara Sasuke bagus. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bergerak. "Kita mencari personil boyband, bukan?"

Sasuke tersentak begitu pula sengan Sakumo dan Tsunade.

"Apa kau tak punya _basic dance_ sedikit pun?" tanya Muu datar. Kulit Sasuke yang putih itu berubah pucat. "Apa kau bisa hip-hop?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Tidak sopan.

"Nyanyikanlah!" perintah Muu.

Sasuke langsung saja menyanyikan _**Tonight, Tonight, Tonight**_ dari _Beat Crusaders_. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke mampu menyanyikan lagu bertempo cepat dan berbahasa asing dengan sama baiknya. Sakumo dan Tsunade masih terkagum-kagum dengan suara Sasuke namun apa yang dikatakan Muu benar. Mereka bukan mencari penyanyi solo. Mereka mencari penyanyi yang digabung dalam grup dan melakukan gerakan yang sepadan dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan. Setelah Sasuke menyanyikan lagu bernada cepat pun ia sama sekali tak bergerak. Tidak ada sinkronisasi antara lagu dan gerak.

Selesai menyanyi Sasuke menunggu komentar para juri. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak begitu senang melihat ada sedikit guratan kekecewaan di wajah para juri.

"Kau menyanyi dengan baik, nak." Sakumo memutar-mutar pulpen tak nyaman. "Tapi yang dikatakan Muu benar. Kau sama sekali tak bergerak."

"Sebenarnya apa motivasimu menyanyi, Sasuke? Aku tahu semua keluargamu adalah pebisnis dan aku yakin Fugaku tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi penyanyi. Ditambah lagi kini Itachi, kakakmu lebih memilih menjadi dokter." Tsunade menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir. "Aku yakin bila motivasimu uang dan ketenaran, dengan kau menjadi direktur salah satu anak perusahaan ayahmu kau akan lebih kaya dan lebih terkenal dari pada artis-artis saat ini."

"Ayahku juga mengatakan itu Tsunade-_sama_ tapi aku sangat ingin menyanyi. Sejak kecil aku sangat menyukai seni suara lebih dari apa pun. Aku senang saat orang-orang mendengar suaraku menjadi bahagia dan memiliki semangat untuk menjalani lagi aktivitasnya," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Ia wajah datarnya terlihat melunak karena bahagia.

Ketiga juri tertegun serentak.

{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}{0}{o}

* * *

**Author Note :**

Ucapan terima kasih Yuki ucapkan untuk :

M4dG4rl. Udh ngingetin bwt update lewat PM.

Chilla.

Amichy

Namikaze Shira

Rei Jo

Shaylo Missa

Dan semua reader yang membaca fic ini.

Bagaimana dramanya? Kerasa nggak? _Gomen_ nggak bisa update cepat, maklum capek pulang kerja. *alesan* nggak punya modem, males ke warnet. Selama ini Yuki baca review fic lewat HP. Hehe, jadi Yuki kayak ada dan tiada juga di FFN.

O ya? Ada yang tau lagu-lagu di atas sountrack anime apa? Tebak dong!

Yuki juga upload '**Grudge**", silahkan dibaca *promosi*

Fic ini masih banyak kekurangan. Yuki jujur, Yuki sama sekali nggak ngerti ama boyband. Banyak typo juga(hiks). Mohon reviewnya agar fic ini menjadi lebih baik.*bungkuk*

Add me Hoshi Yukinua (fb) or YorinNda (Twitter)

_**Sankyu**_~

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
